Their Land, Their Blood
Their Land, Their Blood är en nivå i Call of Duty: World at War. Karaktärer *Dimitri Petrenko (spelbar) *Viktor Reznov *Chernov Handling Vid uppdragets början hålls Petrenko fången på en liten bondgård av tyska soldater. När han försöket nå en fallen kamrats gevär blir han sparkad i ansiktet, men en T-34 skjuter hål i väggen på huset innan han hinner dö. Därefter kommer Reznov fram ur röken tillsammans med en ny rekryt Chernov. Två av tyskarna slås ut och Reznov dödar den andre med sin PPSH-41. Reznov ger spelaren en Mosin-Nagant, och instruerar Chernov att döda alla skadade tyskar. Chornov lyder inte så Reznov säger till Petrenko istället. Det spelar ingen roll om spelaren dödar dem eller inte. men i så fall är det smartast att använda kniven för att spara kulor till Mosin-Nagant geväret. Det kommer finnas gott om ammunition senare . I huset finns även en FG42. När spelaren lämnar huset så syns många staplade lådor, här finns en PPSH-41. Spelaren kommer sedan till en plats där T-34or avancerar uppför en stig mellan vetefält och ryskt infanteri som slåss mot tyskar. Reznov beordrar att fälten bränns och tyskarna flyr undan elden. Spelaren behöver inte göra någonting dina allierade NPCer kommer döda fienderna. Följ Reznov och hans allierade nedåt vägen till en flod. Där finns en grupp tyskar som försvarar fjorden tvärs över floden. Notera att det kommer obegränsade förstärkningar. Ett icke automatiskt gevär som Mosin-Nagant är värdelöst här, och pistolen är bara en pistol. FG42an sprayar överallt och kan döda alla fiender som dyker upp. Det finns en stor sten mitt i floden som Tyska soldater gillar att ta skydd bakom. Kasta en Molotov för att för att döda alla. När spelaren korsat floden så har han/hon ett val; gå höger eller vänster. Ta åt vänster, spelaren kommer stöta på fler fiender och måste ducka genom skyttegravar och maskingevär gör att du inte kan gå upprätt. Ta till höger och du kommer till underjordiska baracker där spelaren kan hitta en FG42. Den högra vägen innebär färre fiender Mg42 maskingevär och högre mark. Dock finns det ingen rak väg ner till maskingeväret. Petrenko och hans kamrater kommer anfalla en viadukt nära några åkrar. När spelaren dödat alla fiender så blir han tvungen att springa genom skyttegravarna och över fältet innan alla fiender respawnar. Plus att spelaren inte kommer ha ammunition till FG42. Spring under bron och genom skyttegravarna till det stora bostadshuset. eliminera de tre fiender som kommer. När spelaren når ladan måste han plocka upp en Panzerschreck, men byt till ett annat vapen snabbt. Soldater och fiender dyker upp när du tar upp Panzerschreck. Det dyker även upp fiender beväpnade med Panzerschreck på balkongen och de beskjuter dina allierade pansarvagnar. Döda dom. Om spelaren kommer för nära de tyska pansarvagnarna så blir han dödad. Skjut en raket på den närmsta tanken och ta skydd så den inte spränger dig i luften. Om spelaren stannar i skydd en stund så glömmer tanken bort honom och spelaren kan avfyra ett nytt dödande skott. medan spelaren väntar kan han slå ut den andre pansarvagnen som finns längre bort. När pansarvagnarna är förstörda spring mot skyttegravarna med en blinkande Panzerschreck framför en tre vånings byggnad. När spelaren når den kommer en tredje pansarvagn med infanteri som sällskap. Kryp fram tills du kan se tanken över skyttegraven och skjut den. Res dig upp och avfyra en till raket. Repetera detta med en fjärde tank. Städa därefter upp alla som överlevt. Reznov kommer leda sin grupp upp till ladan, där tyskar gömmer sig. Just när han talar om för sina soldater att öppna dörrarna så exploderar de och en till pansarvagn kör ut. (stå inte rakt framför dörrarna) Spelaren kan rädda dom ryska soldaterna genom att kasta en granat framför dörrarna just innan dom exploderar. Ryssrna kommer fly från granaten men pansarvagnen kör ut ändå. om spelaren står alldeles bredvid kan han få in en träff på tanken innan den hinner avfyra kanonen och han har en chans att slå ut den direkt. De andra soldaterna bör döda alla fiender När Reznov öppnar dörren klättra upp på en pansarvagn. Om du försöket med en som är full med folk så kommer ryssarna där att säga "är du blind det finns ingen plats". När spelaren når den tyska basen hoppa av och bege dig genom anti-tank barrikaden. Det finns fler flyttbara MG42or här. När spelaren når en blinkande Panzerschreck ducka och slå ut en lastbil full med tyskar som kommer till platsen. Förstör därefter tornet och alla som klarat sig. Rör dig genom hålet i staketet till huvudlägret. En till lastbil full med tyskar dyker upp, om spelaren skjuter snabbt kan den förstöras snabbt och du undviker en eldstrid. Spring nedför vägen till barrikaden som blockerar din väg framåt. Stanna inte länge här för det finns ingen väg igenom. Istället gå till höger mellan tälten. Spelaren befinner sig nu på ett hygge. Framför spelaren finns ett torn som spelaren bör förstöra med sitt användbara Panzerschreck. Det finns ett par tyskar runt omkring som måste elimineras. Härifrån behöver spelaren mest eldkraft. Det finns en plattform med en grupp tyskar på som spelaren bör kasta granater på. det finns en lastbil som tyskar söker skydd bakom, använd kvarvarande Panzerschreck granater för att förstöra den. Kasta sedan alla Molotov/handgranater som finns kvar mellan lastbilen och plattformen mellan skottsalvorna. (ett automatvapen fungerar perfekt) Gör detta tills alla fiender är döda. Gå sedan genom plattformen eller runt lastbilen till vägen där spelaren ser en konvoj med tyskar som försöker fly. Dina allierade kommer ta hand om dem, och uppdraget slutar med ett klassiskt tal från Reznov (döda dem allihop...). Vapen Vapen som spelaren börjar med *Mosin-Nagant *TT-33 Vapen som kan hittas *FG-42 (hittas igenom nivån) *Gewehr 43 (används av Wehrmacht) *MG42 (används av Wehrmacht) *Mosin-Nagant (används av Chernov och Röda armén) *MP40 (används av Wehrmacht) *P38. (tappas av fiender i Last Stand) *Panzerschreck (används av Dimitri Petrenko och Wehrmacht) *PPsh-41 (används av Sgt. Reznov Röda armén) Video thumb|center|335 px Achievements/Trophies The Hammer Strikes (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Slutför Their Land, Their Blood på svårighetsgrad Veteran. Galleri Their Land, Their Blood CoDWaW1.jpg Their Land, Their Blood CoDWaW2.jpg Their Land, Their Blood CoDWaW3.jpg Reznov assaults Germans WaW.png German soldiers assaulted by Soviets WaW.png Kuriosa *Uppdraget utspelas två dagar före Reznovs födelsedag. *I Co-Op kan endast två spelare gå i pansarvagnen, skulle en tredje spelare försöka gå in kommer ryska soldaten att säga "Are you blind? There isn't enough space!" ("Är du blind? Det finns inte tillräckligt med plats!"). en:Their Land, Their Blood Kategori:Nivåer i Call of Duty: World at War